The Truth about Renesmee
by Tiffany Cullenxxx
Summary: Have you ever thought about what would happen if Renesmee decided she didn't want Jacob? Would it be a childish mistake or is she going to move on and meet her prince charming?
1. The Decision

Legends – Sometimes a load of garbage, others are true stories about my family, mostly about my mother and father and me. I still refused to go to Jacobs 'pack meetings'. Mostly because of Sam, Sam was kind, thoughtful and...annoying. Jacob had to obey him and therefore he was tied to him. The way he stares at me in fascination is bizarre it makes me shiver. Of course he does have a reason I am different in ways that the world cannot understand. My mother conceived me whilst she was human and nearly killed her. I always feel disgusted with myself when I think about that. I nearly killed my mother and I wasn't even alive, there was a stretch. As I was now nearly the same age as my parents some people look at my weirdly and others just stop and stare. As I am half vampire and half human I am beautiful or at least I would like to think I was. My Golden curls hung down the back of back nearly to the bottom of my back I had a rounded face, brown eyes and parents who were exceedingly beautiful. I was at Forks High School and my mother had just finished college when I started. My father was frozen forever at 17 and my mother 19. I was taking the age of 15 now. Life was really hard for me I liked my world but my love life on the other hand was another matter. Jacob...sigh. He loved me in a way which almost discussed me. As the Legends state Imprinting is when a werewolf finds true love with someone. Jacob had imprinted on me. Apparently my mother had thrown a fit when she found out. I used to love him when I was younger. The legends stated that as I get older the love grew into more love and we would become a couple. Well the legends get it wrong when it comes to a half vampire half human child. I found as I grew older I was drifting away from Jacob more and more. Jacob new this was happening but refused to talk about it or even think about it. The separation really started on August 17th.

How long could this go on! Jacob ran round my house AGAIN and I had had enough I ran out of the house and Jacob stood there waiting for me staring into my eyes in wonder. I could of almost thrown up.

"Jacob this has to stop," I admitted in a small voice.

"What?" Jacob asked innocently. I ran my hand through my golden curls.

"I've had enough I don't want the same things as you want. What I want is I want you to leave and I don't want to see you again. You keep explaining that we are meant to be a 'perfect fit'. It's not like that with us. You were my best friend but your actions have changed that. It's you that causes this. Its like with mum and dad you thought you loved mum and tried to stop them from being happy. Now you are doing that with me, you are stopping me being happy. You love me but," I couldn't finish the sentence

"But what?" Jacob asked agony ripped through his features..

"But I don't love you," I told him honestly. He just slowly shook his head. I waited patiently until the words slinked into his mood. I slowly started to walk back into the cottage where my parents stood. Before I got through the door Jacob felt the need to say something

"Nessie please don't to this," I hated that stupid nickname

"It's done Jacob and don't call me that," I slowly sank into the house and left Jacob alone in the middle of the forest. My mother glided towards me silently and hugged me tightly.

"Mum I don't know what to do," I confessed as I hugged her.

"Renesmee you did what you thought is right. Your father and I have both agreed to move for you we will go far away and you can forget the life we have made here. I am sure the rest of your family will agree with us," She comforted me. I was comforted. I ran to my dad. He hugged my tightly and whispered my name a few times.

Then unfortunately Jacob had more things to say.

"You can't do this to me Renesmee," Pleading in his eyes. "Please you can't take yourself away from me."

"Jacob I can't be happy with you." I told him sternly. He started to say something but my father interrupted him.

"Get out Jacob, Renesmee doesn't want you anymore," The words that came out of my father's voice where so true.

"But Edward" Jacob said.

"Get out," he almost shouted. Jacob obeyed my Father. My Mother hugged my tighter to her chest.

"I'll go and pack," I mumbled.

"Ok sweetheart," mum said.

"Renesmee," my father asked me when my mum was out of sight.

"Yeah," I told him.

"I'm worried. As you know Jacob cannot abandon you just like that."

"Yeah Dad I know. I have got a plan though. If we move away Jacob won't be abandoning me I will be abandoning Jacob. And if that is the only way this madness will stop then I will take that happily."


	2. The Move

Disclaimer – I do not own anything, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

The Move

I woke up the next day, exhausted from packing all my belongings. I found it pretty sad that everything I own fitted into 10 large cardboard boxes. Of Course I knew it wouldn't take me that long what with my families vampire speed. The Cottage looked bare and lonely; I really don't want to leave it behind. If I could get a box big enough I would defiantly be taking it with me, but I knew that was impossible.

I walked up to my mother and touched her face, I showed her a picture of the cottage and then of all the good times we have had here.

"I know I don't want to leave the cottage behind either" she said sadly.

It killed me to think of what my decision was doing to my parents, not just them but my whole family. As I loaded the last of my boxes into the van is saw a familiar rusted colour wolf, of course I knew he wouldn't leave me alone. God knows how many times I have heard about the 'imprinting' business, but It just wasn't for me.

"Go home Jacob, if you love me at all just go home," I said.

I couldn't really recognize my own voice, it sounded tired and bored. I walked back into the Cottage, I turned back to see if I could spot out the dog shape in the shadow of the trees, even with my half human, half vampire senses I could not spot the blackness of his reflection in between the trees. He really listened to what I said, I thought surprisingly to myself.

Unspiringly the rainy town of Forks, was still raining today so there was no need to cover up, my mother wore a bright purple ruffle shirt with dark jeans and sparkly diamond shoes and a necklace however I wore a white feathery top with a black blazer and jeans with pumps and earrings. My dad however my dad just wore a simple shirt and jeans outfit. **(A/N all outfits are on my profile) **Aunty Alice let us go simple as it was moving day.

As I already had a driving licence I was going to drive my Buegatti whilst my mother drove her Ferrari and my Farther his Volvo. We were getting my father's Aston shipped to wherever we ended up.

As I drove I thought about all that had happened over the period for 48 hours and how my life was going to change. For the better... I hoped.

**Sorry about the wait...I promise the chapters will get more exciting I just need to get the boring stuff over with...**


End file.
